Several popular sporting activities (e.g., baseball, softball, t-ball, cricket, hockey, etc.) involve swinging a striker (e.g., a bat or other object to be swung) to hit an implement (e.g., a ball). Parents want to involve children in such sporting activities because consistent successful swinging of a striker and making contact with a ball requires significant hand-eye coordination. However, young children do not always have adequate hand-eye coordination. Consequently, some children can be frustrated when participating in these sporting activities if they cannot consistently make contact with the ball.
Typically, children fail to make contact with the implement by swinging the striker slightly above the implement (e.g., a high swing) or slightly below the implement (e.g., a low swing). It would therefore be helpful to develop a device that modifies a less than perfect swing (e.g., high swing or low swing) so that these swings still result in a successful contact between the striker and the implement. Specifically, it would be helpful to develop a device that contacts and guides a low swung or high swung striker and directs the striker toward the implement.